legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S5 P14/Transcript
(Erin and Rose are seen walking across a grassy plain as they both head south) Rose: Oh man, this is so cool! Erin: I know! This place is so beautiful! Rose: It sure is! Erin: Just wait until we find all that treasure Rosie! We'll be rich! Rose: Yeah we will! Erin: But just imagine all the monsters we'll see! Rose: If we do see them, then we'll slay them for sure! Erin: Yeah! (The two laugh as they continue walking. They then stop as their path is blocked by a river) Rose: Oh. Well then... Erin: A river. Rose: A nice looking one too. Erin: Yeah, but how do we get around? Rose: It's not too deep. We can just walk through it. Erin: What?? Rose: Something wrong? Erin: Uhh yeah! I just got these new shoes Rosie! I can't just walk through water with them! Rose: Then take them off, we can't let that stop us from taking what's ours! Erin: Wha- (Rose smiles before she walks through the river) Erin: Aww man... (Erin then takes off he shoes) Erin: Okay. (Erin then walks barefoot though the water holding the shoes near her head so as to avoid water) Rose: There you go! (Erin walks onto the other side of the river where she meets with Rose) Rose: See? Was that so bad? Erin: *Shakes water off her feet* Yeah I guess you were right. At least nothing happened to my shoes. Rose: Exactly. Now hurry up and put them on so we can keep going! Erin: Right! (Erin puts her shoes back on before the two continue their journey into a nearby forest) Erin: Whoa....! Rose: It's so pretty! (The two look around at the trees and plants before Erin catches a glimpse of something) Erin: Hey Rosie! Come check this out! Rose: What? (Rose comes over to Erin) Erin: Look at this! Rose: What is it? (Rose looks to find a beautiful blue and yellow flower growing on a bush) Rose: Wow! Erin: I know right?! It's so cool! Rose: Does it smell good? Erin: Let's find out. (Erin goes up to the blue and yellow flower. Erin takes a big sniff and suddenly Erin is blasted in the face with spores) Erin: AHH! WHOA DUDE!! Rose: Erin! Are you okay?! Erin: *coughs* Yeah I'm fine. Rose: Are you sure? Erin: *Coughs* Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm.... Rose: Erin? Erin:...... (Erin then starts smiling and giggling) Rose: Huh?? Erin: Whoa....Fluffy, what're you doing here? Rose: Fluffy? (Erin starts reaching out towards something) Erin: *giggles* Fluffy.... Rose: Uhhh, Erin? Are you okay? (In Erin's point of view, she sees everything being bright sunshine and rainbows and Rose is her teddy bear fluffy) Erin: *Grabs Fluffy's face* Aww you're just cute I remember... But when did you get so big? (Erin is seen pinching Rose's cheeks) Rose: OW OW ERIN STOP! (Rose grabs Erin's arms and pulls then away from her face) Erin: Aww come on Fluffy! I just wanna hug you! Rose: Erin, what are you on about?? I'm not Fluffy! Erin: Yes you are silly! Come on let's go to candy mountain! Rose: Erin you need to calm down! Erin: *Looks to her right and gasp* Fluffy! Look at the bunnies! (Rose looks and finds nothing but more bushes) Rose: Erin, those are just bushes! Erin: Oh why are you trying to ruin the fun Fluffy? You're always so cranky. Rose: What?? Erin you're seeing things! Erin: Well fine you be that way you Mr. Cranky bear! I'm gonna go hug the bunnies! Come here little bunnies! (Rose then notices the bushes rustle) Rose: Uh Erin! I think something is in those bushes! Erin: It's just bunnies Fluffy! Rose: Erin I don't think it's bunnies! (As Erin gets near the bushes something shoots out) Rose: ERIN! (Erin is knocked down before a group of bunnies are seen jumping onto her before they start sniffing around) Erin: *giggles* Bunnies! Rose:.....W-What?? Erin: *giggles more* Hey be careful, that tickles! Rose: They're actual bunnies?? Erin: I told you Fluffy! Rose:... Well at least that wasn't dangerous. Erin: *HOlds up bunny* Who's a little cutie!? Who's a little cutie!? You are! Yes you are! (Suddenly the bunnies feel danger and run off) Erin: H-Hey bunnies? Why are you leaving?? (Erin then sees something arriving) Erin: *Slow gasp* Oh. My. God. ITS A UNICORN!!! (Erin sees a unicorn. However) Rose: ERIN NO!! THAT'S NOT A UNICORN!! (The danger is shown as a ravenous Dire Wolf) Wolf: *growls* Erin: Awww! I knew they were real! *Starts walking toward it* Come here Unicorn! I'm gonna tame you! Rose: ERIN!! (The wolf then goes to pounce Erin, but Rose uses a tendril to grab Erin's waist and pull her over to her) Erin: F-Fluffy??? Its a Unicorn Fluffy! Rose: Erin! That is NOT a Unicorn! That's a Dire Wolf! Erin: But- Rose: It's NOT real! None of what's you're seeing is real! Erin: *Tears up* F-Fluffy... Why are you saying these things? Rose: ERIN SNAP OUT OF- Dire Wolf: *Howls* Rose: Oh no. I think its calling friends. (The wolf is then joined by three other Dire Wolves) Rose: Erin, I really need you to snap out of it right now! Erin: ITS A HERD OF UNICORNS!! Rose: Oh the heck with it! (Rose jumps forward and rushes into the pack of Dire Wolves) Rose: GET BACK!! (Rose stomps on the ground, sending out a wave of cold air that disorientates the wolves, causing them all to whimper before running off) Rose: There we go. Erin: NOOO!! THE UNICORNS!! (Erin runs up next to Rose with tears in her eyes) Erin: Fluffy! What is wrong with you?! Rose: Erin come on! They weren't unicorns! Erin: YES THEY WERE! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN FLUFFY!? WHY ARE YOU..... You..... (Erin's vision starts switching back forth to happy and normal) Erin: Y-.... You... You're not Fluffy. Rose: Erin? Erin: What....What happened?? Rose: Erin? Are you okay? Erin: R-Rose? Where are we? Rose: Still heading for the cave. You sniffed some weird flower and you went loopy. Erin: I did? Rose: Yeah. Erin: Oh....Was it bad? Rose: You were seeing "Unicorns" Erin. Erin: Oh man...Sorry Rose. Rose: It's alright Erin. Now come on, we've still got some treasure to find! (Erin smiles and nods before the two leave the forest and end up approaching a beach around a lake) Rose: Well would you look at that. Erin: Wow. It reminds me of the beach back home. Rose: We spent a lot of time on the beach. Erin: It was on the beach I declared you would be my sidekick. Rose: Yeah. Erin: Those were good times... (Rose and Erin stand in silence) Rose: You wanna take a break here? Erin: Just a couple of minute. I wanna find the treasure before the banquet starts. Rose: Good idea. (The two walk down to the beach before Erin looks back at the sand) Erin:..... Rose: Erin? Erin: Huh? Rose: Something wrong? Erin: Oh. No it's nothing. I'm just used to seeing a trail instead of footprints coming from you. Rose: *Laughs* Still not use to me as an adult are you? Erin: I admit I miss seeing you a child and picking you up. Rose: Yeah it was nice. But hey. You know what I can do as an adult Targhul? Erin: What? Rose: I can pick you up. Erin: Huh?? (Suddenly, out of nowhere, Rose grabs Erin, picks her up and cradles her in her arms) Erin: *Blushes* DAH ROSIE?!? Rose: Its just like when I was an infant! Only reverse! Erin: *Laughing* Put me down Rosie! Rose: Aww come on, you're the baby here! Erin: I am not! Rose: You are now! And I'm gonna carry my baby ALL the way to the cave! Erin: Rosie! (Rose starts continuing walking while carrying Erin. And despite her protests to being carried Erin can't help but laugh) Rose: Once we reach this cave, I'm gonna see if I can get my baby something nice! Erin: *laughing* I'm not a baby! Rose: Oh yes you are. *Rubs her face against Erin's* The cutest baby ever! Erin: If you're weren't so adorable I'd hurt you! Rose: You'd never hurt me. Erin: That too! (Rose and Erin both laugh before they step up onto a hill. There, Rose sees something) Rose: *gasp* I think I see it! (Erin and Rose look and see the cave down the hill) Erin: That must be it! Rose: We're gonna get treasure! (Rose puts Erin down) Erin: Come my side kick! Adventure awaits us! Rose: FOR HONOR AND GLORY! (Rose and Erin run down to the cave and eventually stop in front of the entrance) Erin: Here we are! Rose: This is gonna be so cool! Erin: Hold on, let me make sure it's safe. (Erin walks close to the entrance) Erin: Hello?! Anyone in here?! (Silence) Rose: I don't hear anything. Erin: The coast seems clear then. Come on. (Erin and Rose step into the cave entrance) Rose: Here, let me light the way. (Rose creates a ball of ice that glows with a blue light, lighting their way) Erin: Thanks Rosie. (The two explore inside the cave) Rose: Who do you think left the treasure in here? Erin: Who knows? Bandits? Other treasure hunters? Or maybe a king and queen of the past left it. Rose: Ooooh that would be cool. Erin: yeah. Can't wait to find it. (The two go deeper into the cave) Rose: How deep is this cave? Erin: I have no idea- (CRUNCH) Erin: ???? (Erin looks down at what she stepped on. Its a bone) Erin: Uhhh....Rosie? Rose: What is it? Erin: There's....bones here. (Rose looks ahead. There are lot of bones) Rose: A lot of bones.... Erin: Something had to make them... Rose: But what? (Suddenly they're attention is drawn to an open area near by. Erin and Rose move closer. They shine a bit of light toward the sound they are hearing. There they see, hunched over seemingly eating something is some type of giant) Rose: *Whisper* Erin? What's that? Erin: *Whisper* No way... I think its an ogre... Rose: *Whispers* An ogre??? He's huuuuuuge… Much bigger then that ogre in the movie... Erin: *Whisper* Well be careful, I doubt it's friendly. Rose: *Whisper* Okay. (Erin and Rose both start tip toeing carefully past the ogre so it doesn't hear them.) Erin: *Whispers* OKay… I think we should be able to do this, so long as we don't- (CRUNCH) Erin: !! (Erin turns around and sees Rose step on a bone) Rose: !! (Suddnely the ogre stops eating, having heard the sound. He stands up. He's seen as tall as a house. He slowly turns around to face the two) Erin: Oooooh crap... Rose: Erin? (The Ogre looks at Rose, growls at her. It then looks at Erin and stops growling) Ogre:.... Erin:... Um.... (Suddenly the ogre's cheeks turn pink as it starts dancing and clapping happily) Rose: Erin what's it doing!? Erin: I don't know! Rose: Huh, maybe it's happy to see us? (The ogre then suddenly charges at the two really fast. It lifts one arm up, and swings down. Erin and Rose quickly move out the wave as it slams the ground) Erin: NO! NOT HAPPY! (Erin and Rose get back up, the ogre then turns to face Erin) Rose: Erin! I think its you it wants! Erin: Oh great! First I get a drunk asshole at a tavern, now an Ogre wants me! What's next?! Rose: Let's just beat it and get the treasure! Erin: Right! (The Ogre jumps toward Erin and tries to slam her but she once again dodges out the way. Rose uses is Tendrils to get on its back and starts to attack. The ogre tries to shake it off but is unable to. The Ogre is then seen about to preform a back flip) Erin: Rosie get off its back!! Rose: Huh?! Erin: It's gonna crush you!! (Rose quickly jumps off as the Ogre jumps up and lands on its back) Rose: Thanks Erin! Erin: No prob! (The Ogre gets back up and then charges on all 4's) Erin: HOLY SHIT HE'S QUICK!! (Erin and Rose once again dodge out the way) Rose: How does something that big move that quick?! Erin: Here just help me freeze it! Rose: I'll try! (Rose goes up next to Erin as the two prepare to fire ice) Erin: Ready? Rose: Let's do it! (The ogre charges at them) Erin: FIRE!! (The two fire a beam of ice freezing the Ogre, JUST before it reaches them) Rose: ALL RIGHT!! Erin: WE DID IT! (The two hi-five) Rose: Great job Erin! Erin: You two Rosie! Now come on! Let's get that treasure! (The two are about to leave when suddenly they hear ice cracking) Erin and Rose: !! *Turns around* (suddenly the ogre breaks free and roars) Rose: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? (The ogre smacks Rose away into a wall) Erin: ROSIE! (The ogre slams down on Erin with his other hand knocking her down) Erin: *Groans in pain* (At that moment, the ogre grabs Erin with both hands and picks her up) Erin: GNN! LET GO YOU FAT BASTARD! (Rose is seen getting back up in pain when she looks over at the Ogre) Rose: Oh crap! Erin! Erin: LET ME GO!! (As Erin struggles in the Ogre's grip, trying to push herself out, she sees the Ogre lick his lips. She gasps in horror as the Ogre prepares to take a bite out of her. Suddenly it gets stabbed in both eyes. The Ogre screams in pain and drops Erin. she sees its Rose who stabbed it) Rose: Hit it! Now! Erin: Right! *Charges up ice one more time* This time you die! (Erin then fires ice at the Ogre, freezing it once more) Rose: Alright! Let's shatter this monster! Erin: Way ahead of you Rosie! (Erin and Rose both charge, jump and deliver a powerful punch and kick, which cause the beast to shatter) Erin: HOOOOOO YEAH!!! Rose: WE DID IT!!! WE SLAYED THE BEAST!!! Erin: And NOW we can finally find that treasure! (Erin and Rose high five) Erin: Alright, now let's get started! (Erin and Rose head over to where the Ogre was eating. They find a door) Rose: Ooooooh! A door! Erin: Let's get it open! (Rose and Erin both push the door open) Rose and Erin: *gasp* WOOOOW!! (There in the room, was several coins laying all over the place, a few rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and a diamond or two, and a giant treasure chest) Erin: WE DID IT!! Rose: *Jumping up and down* THERE WAS TREASURE HERE!! Erin: AND ITS ALL OURS!! (Rose grabs Erin, picks her up again, hugs her and spins her around as the two laugh. They both continue laughing with pure joy) Rose: Come on! Let's get this chest open! Erin: Alright! (The two go to the chest. They look at each other, nod and slowly open it. The chest's inside glow. The two slowly reach inside. And they turn around to show they have got...…..) Erin: Oh. My. GOD!! (Erin and Rose are seen with a massive diamond in their hands) Rose: Holy crap!! Erin: THIS HAS GOTTA BE WORTH MORE THEN EVERY SINGLE JEWEL IN THIS ROOM!!! Rose: ITS SO BEAUTIFUL!!! Erin: We HAVE to show this to the others! Rose: They won't BELIEVE it other wise! Erin: Here, you carry it and I'll protect us! Rose: Sounds good! Let's go! (Rose takes the diamond and carries it out as Erin follows her. It then cuts to later that night as Alex and the others are seen waiting) Alex: *sigh* Where are they?? Jack: GOd the banquet's in like 10 minutes! Emily: And I got a nice dress just for this! Lenny: I just wish that the people stopped giving me the stink eye while you were getting your dress... Kyle: Hey it's okay Lenny. I made sure you weren't hurt didn't I? Lenny: I know... Jack: Still, where the hell did- Rose: HEY GUYS!! Izuku: Hey look that's Rose! Uraraka: And Erin's with her to! Momo: What are they holding? (Slowly the two come into view and everyone sees what Rose is carrying) Mina: *Slow long gasp* Omega: Oh my god.... Foxtrot: Is that a gem?? (Erin and Rose go up to the group) Erin: So guys. What do you think? (The heroes find themselves at a loss for words as to how they got such a giant gem. Erin and Rose hi-five each other one more time, happy for this successful quest, and many more to come....) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts